While much research has attempted to distinguish between short and long-term memories in animals little effort has been directed toward describing the state of information following its retrieval from the long-term memory store. The studies outlined in this proposal represent an attempt to explore the effects of retrieval on previously stored information by employing "memory reactivation treatments" to bias animals toward retrieving previously acquired information. Following preliminary evidence, these studies will attempt to demonstrate that recently acquired and recently retrieved information are susceptible to many of the same influence and share many of the same characteristics.